Cassidy's Misadventures with the Mario Bros
by videogamenerd123
Summary: A story of one shot adventures with Cassidy and her older bros, Mario and Luigi. From rescuing Princess Peach to messing around at home. Read and review plz!
1. Ideas anyone?

**Cassidy's POV**

You may not know me, but I'm Cassidy. I'm the little sister of my older brothers, Mario and Luigi. I live with them in the Mushroom Kingdom. I wear the same thing as them, their regular overalls, boots, shirts, and their signiture hats. But, my overalls are a shorts version, my shirt is short-sleeved, and my hat has a C on it. My overalls are aqua blue, my shirt is pink, as well is my hat is. I have brown eyes and dirty blonde hair. I'm taller than Mario, yet shorter than Luigi. But, enough about me, let's get on with this.

So, basically, I go on crazy misadventures with my bros. From rescuing Princess Peach to messing around at home. Next chapter will be a... How about you guys decide what will happen on chapter 2? Either PM me or write an idea in a review of chapter 1 of this story!


	2. The Girl and The Dragoness

**Cassidy's POV**

Me, Mario, and Luigi are walking to Princess Peach's castle to a tea party.

"I can't wait!" I said "Our first tea party since after kicking Bowser's butt!"

"Me neither!" Luigi agreed "It's been a while since we had our last tea party!"

"But be careful, guys," Mario warned "you never know what tricks Bowser can pull from those dirty claws of his."

"Oh, c'mon, bro!" Luigi said.

"Yeah, lighten up!" I said "Who knows, maybe Princess Peach'll give you a kiss!" I teased as me and Luigi started laughing.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Mario remarked.

"Oh, c'mon! We all know that you have a huge crush on her!" I teased as I started making kissing sounds. Me and Luigi started laughing again.

"Yeah, very mature, sis." Mario remarked as me and Luigi couldn't stop laughing. Soon, we made it to the castle with Princess Peach, Toad, and Toadette there to greet us.

"Hi, Mario, Luigi, and Cassidy!" Princess Peach greeted.

"Hi, Princess Peach!" I greeted as I bowed.

"You know you can just call me Peach, right?" Peach asked.

"Okay then, Peach." I said as we all walked into the castle and in the tea room. I love how stylish it is with the coral-colored table, the smell of cookies in the air, and the marshmallow chairs. I love those things so much, I could just steal one right now... I'm joking! But, seriously, those chairs are so fabulous! Then, we started joking and talking about our last adventure.

"Remember when I accidentally froze Luigi?" I asked as we all cracked up.

"Yeah. It took two hours to thaw me!" Luigi said as we laughed.

"You always have the best stories, Cassidy!" Toadette said before she sipped her boiling hot tea. How can she drink tea so hot?

"And there was this time I told Bowser 'Yo mama so stupid, she bought tickets to Xbox Live and thought it was a concert!'" I said as we all started cracking up again. Even more when Toadette had tea shooting out of her nose.

"Oh, not again..." Toadette sniffed, looking like she was about to cry.

"Aw, we weren't laughing at you, sis." Toad reasurred, trying to comfort his little sister "We laughing at Cassidy's joke."

"Please, don't cry, Toadette." I said.

"It's not that! It's the hot tea shooting out of my nose! It hurts so much..." Toadette whimpered as I gave her a small ice pack.

Everything is going great! Nothing bad-! **HOLY STARS! WHAT IS THAT?! A GIANT, ROBOTIC CLAW CRASHING THROUGH THE CIELING! **That can't be good... It grabbed Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toad, and Toadette, taking my friends and bros into Bowser's airship- **WHOA! TAKING MY FRIENDS AND BROS INTO BOWSER'S AIRSHIP?! I DON'T THINK SO!**

"**BOWSER! YOU GIVE ME BACK MY FRIENDS, MY BROS, AND GET YOU SCAILY BUTT DOWN HERE SO I CAN KICK IT!**" I threatned. The claw grabbed me.

"Well, if it isn't the Mario sister... And she thinks she can kick my butt when she's being held by my giant robot claw, how cute!" Bowser said, making me even more mad.

"**YOU BETTER LET ME GO, OR ELSE!"** I threatened.

"Or else, what?" Bowser asked "You're just gonna squirm? Ooh! I'm so scared! But, I tell you what? I'll let you go... FLYING!" the robot claw threw me far off as I screamed.

"NOOOOOO!" The captured five yelled, becoming quieter as I flew.

* * *

**Cassidy's POV**

The next thing I knew, I woke up in a dark castle. It looked like it haven't even been dusted in ages. Man, this is gonna be murder on my alergies... I heard a **ROAR **that couldn't be good... Oh crap... it's a dragon, isn't it? I turned around and saw a gigantic, red, yoshi-like, bucktoothed dragon.

"Uh... hi..." I greeted in a scared tone.

"..." The dragon said nothing.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"... **ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAR!**" The dragon roared.

"Well, I guess it's time to make like a banana, and split!" I said as I footed it, running for my life. I was too scared to look to see if that maniac was chasing me. Then, I tripped on a piece of stone, groaning as I got up. And, oh stars, the dragon was staring down at me...

"This is the end! Goodbye, cruel world-!" I saw a splinter in it's foot. No wonder why it's so angry. Nobody took that splinter out.

I quickly ran to it's foot and yanked the splinter out. The dragon nuzzled against me.

"You're welcome." I said, still a tiny bit scared.

"Thank you so much! I don't even know what I'd do if you didn't get the splinter out! You're a lifesaver!" The dragon said.

"No pro- Wait... Did you just talk?" I asked.

"Oh, sure! Since nobody got that splinter out, I was in so much pain, I began roaring all the time and got so angry!" The dragon said "What's your name?"

"Cassidy." I introduced.

"I'm Dragoness Hooktail! Or, for short, just call me Hooktail." Hooktail introduced.

"Cool..." I said sadly.

"What's wrong?" Hooktail asked.

"Well, my brothers and my friends got kidnapped by this mutant, turtle dragon, Bowser Koopa. I'd really like to kick his scaily butt right now!" I said.

"Me too! He's the one who shoved that splinter in my foot! Sweetie, of course I'll help you!" Hooktail said.

"Thanks! Oh, I was just wondering, do you have any friends?" I asked.

"No... People judge me before they meet me... They think I'm a horriable, ugly beast!" Hooktail said sadly.

"Well, how about you be my friend?" I offered.

"Really, you mean it?" Hooktail perked.

"Sure!" I said before Hooktail squeezed me in a very, very tight hug. Man, that girl can hug! "With you helping me, we'll kick Bowser's butt into next year!"

"Yeah! C'mon, hop on my back!" Hooktail spread her wings as I climbed on. "Hold on tight!" she flew out of that dirty castle and into the sky. I never flew like this before! On a giant dragon high in the sky, wow! That's one thing off my bucket list!

* * *

**Cassidy's POV**

Soon after flying, we finally got to Bowser's castle. It's a little small.

"Give it up, Bowser!" I said.

"What?! YOU?! HOW'D YOU GET HERE?! I THOUGHT I CHUCKED YOU FAR OFF?!" Bowser yelled.

"Well, let's just say it's because of friendship and revenge!" I said. I whistled, meaning for Hooktail to show up. She got in a fighters stance.

"Guess who?" Hooktail grinned menicingly "Take cover, girl!' I did what she told me to do as I quickly ran behind a pillar.

I looked over to see Hooktail using her fire breath. She totally cooked him! You know what they say, All toasters toast toast! I saw a key and picked it up. I glanced at a locked door and ran up to it, anxious to unlock it. As soon as I saw everyone's faces, I knew I saved the day, obviously! Mario and Luigi quickly came up to me and hugged me to death. As if I wasn't hugged enough today!

"You did it, Cassidy!" Mario cheered.

"Yeah! How'd you get back?" Luigi asked.

"A new friend!" I whistled. Hooktail came over.

"**MAMA MIA!**" Mario exclaimed in shock before Luigi fainted. Me and Hooktail laughed it out.

_**THE END OF EPISODE**__ 1_

* * *

_So, what do you think? It was a request! Shoutout to Sol1234! Anyways, anymore ideas? Review or PM me to give me an idea! :D_


End file.
